


Owari-magica: Witch battle Valentina

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [95]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Luis was taken and the poly will do anything to get him back.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Valentina

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Bunny :percy:: 1206 words | 1200 points  
> Snubby :chance:: 860 words | 830 points  
> Rose :ophelia:: 698 words | 650 points  
> Prince :sierra:: 500 words | 500 points  
> Beetle :griefseed:: 902 words | 900 points
> 
> EXP: 7  
> Purification: 60%  
> Item: Potion

Order: Belladona , Chance , Ophelia , Percy , Sierra , Valentina (Witch)

Belladona sighed and looked at her soul gem. She had a store of grief seeds that finally had been used up. It was enough to last her a year so it wasn't so bad, but now she needed more. After that hell of a meeting she had a new leg and was staying in Seaford. She spotted the opening to the labyrinth and smiled. If Vondila were to show up though she was just going to leave. She still wanted nothing todo with the other Vet. She waited around to see if others came instead of just jumping in like she was used to. No point wasting magic if she was going to bale.

Chance hadn’t noticed the other magical at the entrance of the labyrinth until she was upon it, already transformed and ready to head in. She figured she was late, not seeing a group yet but... maybe she was early?

“O-Oh... hello.” She have a small smile, when she finally noticed Bella, trying not to look too nervous.

Ophelia smiled upon seeing Belladona and Chance near the entrance to the labyrinth. She actual hadn't seen Belladona in a witch battle... since forever ago. And it would be a lot different this time, after everything that had happened.

Percy hadn't heard from Luis since the meeting. He also hadn't talked to Belladonna besides two funny cat videos, and he hadn't gone to his own house until the wee hours of Sunday morning. He was feeling better today, though, Flow curled around his neck and a tight band tshirt on underneath. He saw the girls gathered together, and Flow mentioned that a labyrinth was nearby. He headed towards them then, nodding to Ophelia and Chance before kissing Bella's forehead. "Good morning babe, everyone."

Belladona just nodded at Chance not really wanting to talk to the magi. She didn't acknowledge Ophelia just in case Chance decided she was going to rat out the mage. She didn't care but she had said she would leave the mage alone. Percy on the other hand would be getting a kiss back. "Morning snacc." She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning." Chance replied, nodding to the others, her smile widening a bit. Was this everyone? She had to admit she was a bit nervous about going into a labyrinth with this group. Not that she didn't trust their strength... though... it was perhaps possible she just didn't trust them outright. 

But... she couldn't let that stop her. They were a team now and she had to support her team. That was her job. If she couldn't trust them the team would fall apart and that wasn't going to be her fault.

Ophelia nodded towards Percy and Belladona, not wanting to disturb.. whatever they were doing. She took out her soul gem and began to fidget with it a bit. "Uh.. you ready?" She asked Chance. She hadn't really seen her outside of battles or meetings, but she seemed quiet, and nice enough.

Percy hummed. He didn't want to say 'haven't been feeling up to much since that meeting', so he just snuck another kiss to her cheek this time. "I get to see you, right?" He turned to the other girls then, Flow still lazily flicking her tail on his shoulders. "So... are y'all ready? We got this."

Belladona smiled, she needed to talk to Percy later. Besides the two cat videos she was worried that he was mad at her and Sierra. She transformed and looked down. Her outfit was different. "Well thats new." She grabbed at the apron that was on her side and then noticed the ribbons from her back like what Mariana had. But these looked nothing like hers more like Sierra's bow on her neck. She spun once to feel out the new outfit. It was nice. The shoes had way better support and it felt nice with her new leg. The arm braces covered the burn scar on her arm. "Well then this is a glow up if I've ever had one." She pulled out her scalpel, it was the same. She turned and walked into the labyrinth. She wondered why the outfit change but she had a witch to fight so she could deal with that later. She looked around and saw the tacky Valentines theming. "Another heartbroken magi." She grumbled.

"Yes. I am." Chance nodded happily in answer to both of them. She just had to be positive. She was a support after all. She had to support... and... stay out of the way of danger. Bella was a strong magi, threatening as she had been when she first met her. She could trust her... and she'd fought with Percy and Ophelia before. They had this...

Ophelia nodded. She stopped messing with her soul gem and transformed, following Belladona into the labyrinth.

Percy transformed as well, lighting up at her new look. "That's amazing! I love that, you look so good!" He tugged on her ribbon. "Nice."

Sierra had been wandering around the city for the better part of an hour. Half looking for the witch, half just wanting something to do that didn't remind her that Percy was probably avoiding her.

She turned the corner to find Chance standing by the entrance all alone. Weird. Maybe Sierra was early for once? She ran up to the other magi. "Good morning!"

As the magi step into the labyrinth, it shows itself to be an oversized living room to a quaint, ordinary house (save its size). Upon closer inspection, everything is made of candy, and there are flying conversation hearts patrolling the perimeter. Up on a towering table, a few different sets of stairs are placed leading up to it, is a licorice bird cage holding a screaming heart, whether she's angry or heartbroken, it's hard to tell. At the bottom of her cage, there's a form crumpled there. Does she have a captive?

Health: Belladona 80, Chance 60, Ophelia 70, Percy 60, Sierra 60, Valentina 97, Bambinos 10 at 35

Belladona smiled at Percy. "I'm glad you like it." She beamed. Once she saw the witch she grinned, she really missed fighting. She ran at the witch and was able to get a flurry of powerful attacks on it. "Take that you weird heart." She yelled at it. 

(Nat 20, 1x5=5x2=10DMG)

"Morning!" Chance smiled at Sierra as she joined them. Might as well get one last greeting in before the fight. Turning to see the witch she quickly summoned her shield to protect her, holding her hand up to summon it. Better safe than sorry... it hadn't failed her before.

As she entered the labyrinth Ophelia summoned her scythe and slashed the nearest familiar to her. There wasn't as many flying around as there had been before, but they were still annoying to deal with.

(6+11 hit. 5 dmg.)

Percy was too distracted by the beauty of the labyrinth not to run his tongue over his teeth and think happy thoughts. Conversation hearts, licorice and chocolate furniture and cotton candy... "Oh yeah, I can do this." He nodded sagely. He did, however, trip and bite his own lip, yelping.

(nat 1, 2dmg to self)

Sierra ran in, summoning her gun. Like always, she immediately fires at something. Hitting one one of the familiars and stunning it, it was then she noticed that she was late as always and Percy was there. She wasn't sure if she was glad or nervous.

(13 to hit, 2dmg to a Bambinos, stun for 2 rounds)

As Belladona steps up to the cage and sees the crumpled form of Luis at the bottom of the cage, Valentina screams and lashes out in all directions. (d17 to hit, 9dmg to ALL Magi)

The Bambinos swoop in to attack, WHO is stunned before they can hit, and LOVE retaliates from a hit they took. 

WHO - Stunned

WHY - d4, 1 dmg to Sierra

WHERE - d6, 2dmg to Chance

WHEN - d18, 2dmg to Chance

WHAT - d16, 2dmg to Percy

BABY - d12, 3dmg to Belladona

LOVE - d14, 2dmg to Ophelia

HONEY - d2 to hit

SWEETIE - d2 to hit

CASSIE -d3 to hit

Health: Belladona 68, Chance 60 +12, Ophelia 59, Percy 47, Sierra 50, Valentina 87, Bambinos 8 at 35, WHO at 33 stunned for 2 rounds, LOVE at 30

"Luis?" Belladona got out before she was hit by the attacks. She looked back and noticed Sierra had joined the battle. "Sierra, Percy!" She called to them. "It's got Luis!" She turns to the familiar with baby on it and slashes at it multiple times. She didn't know if they would need to kill the familiars or witch to save Luis, but it was just safer to kill both. 

(21 to hit, 4x6=24DMG)

"Familiars first?" Ophelia asked Belladona, before attacking the same familiar again, wanting to make sure she was doing what Belladona wanted in this battle.

(18+11 hit. 4x3=12 dmg.)

Percy felt his whip sliding into his hand before he realized it was there, casting it at Sweetie. "Shit- what?"

(10+5, 5dmg)

Valentina screamed again, and shot her yoyo out of her cage to hit the magi who reminded her of something painful. (d12 to hit Percy, miss)

The Bambinos swoop in to attack again, save WHO, which is stunned still.

WHO - Stunned

WHY - d15, 1 dmg to Sierra

WHERE - d1, 5dmg to Self

WHEN - d17, 3dmg to Chance

WHAT - d6, miss Percy

BABY - d5, miss Belladona

LOVE - d15, 4dmg to Ophelia

HONEY - d4, 2dmg to Chance

SWEETIE - d16, 4dmg to Percy

CASSIE -d15, 4dmg to Sierra

Health: Belladona 68, Chance 60 +7, Ophelia 55, Percy 43, Sierra 45, Valentina 87, Bambinos 5 at 35, WHO at 33 stunned for 1 rounds, WHERE at 30, BABY at 11, SWEETIE at 30, LOVE at 18

Belladona looked back at the cage. They had to get Luis out. She looked at Ophelia and nodded. They needed to get rid of these things and maybe that will save Luis. She tried to attack the same familiar but missed gritting her teeth she threw her scalpel in the air and caught it to throw it like a javelin into baby. She grinned when she killed the thing. 

(2 to hit, nat 20 to hit. 4x3=12DMG)

Alright. Focus on the familiars. Ophelia swung her scythe again at Love. 

(16 hit. 2x3=6dmg.)

Percy let his knuckle guards rise up over his fists as he slammed his fists into Sweetie again and again. "Just keep focused everyone, we can't let anything happen to Lu!"

(15+5, 4x3=12dmg)

No no no no no, no way! Sierra fired again at the familiar. Leaving things as they were between them was not something she was willing to accept. He couldn't die before they could make up. She refused to lose Luis like this, especially so soon. 

(16 hit, 4 dmg to WHO)

  
  
  


Valentina screamed again, before curling up behind her hands and huddling behind them and her yoyo as a makeshift shield. Everything was too much!! (Protects self for 1 round)

The Bambinos swoop down to attack again.

WHO - d8, 3dmg to Sierra

WHY - d16, 3dmg to Sierra

WHERE - d19, 1dmg to Chance

WHEN - d20, 4dmg to Chance

WHAT - d10, miss Percy

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - d7, 4dmg to Ophelia

HONEY - d13, 2dmg to Chance

SWEETIE - d4, miss Percy

CASSIE - d18, 4dmg to Belladona

Health: Belladona 64, Chance 60 +0, Ophelia 51, Percy 43, Sierra 39, Valentina 87, Bambinos 5 at 35, WHO at 29, WHERE at 30, SWEETIE at 18, LOVE at 12, BABY DEAD

Belladona gritted her teeth at another attack from a familiar. "Also if anyone needs healing tell me!" She slashed at the familiar with Cassie on it. Jeez this one must have been heart broken or something. Is that how it got Luis? Was he really hurt from that stupid meeting? She couldn't let him die like this.

(18 to hit, 15DMG)

Her shield was taking a battering. Chance had never been in a fight like this before. There were so many familiars... Trust her or not, she was doing a lot of damage and maybe she could get on her good side by supporting her... "Hey!" Chance yelled out to Belladona. "Take this!" She continued, holding her key up as she summoned her magic. (+1 to ATK to Belladonna for 2 rounds)

Ophelia swung her scythe again, send waves of magic towards the familiar with Love on it. She needed to make sure she did a good job in front of Belladona.

(4+11 hit. 4x4= 16 dmg.)

Percy was getting sick of Sweetie and the bambinos. "Sierra- here!" He used a flash of magic to toss his armor to Sierra before diving in to bite Sweetie.

(12+5, 6dmg)

"Huh?" Sierra whips around confused, missing her shot.

(5+4 miss)

Valentina comes out of hiding with another scream, lashing out at the Painful One again with her grief. (d15 to hit Percy, 4dmg)

The Bambinos don't Attack this round.

Health: Belladona 64 +1ATK 1 rounds, Chance 60, Ophelia 51, Percy 43, Sierra 39+64, Valentina 87, Bambinos 4 at 35, WHO at 29, WHERE at 30, SWEETIE at 12, CASSIE at 20, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD

Belladona pulled out a new scalpel and sliced it into Cassie again. "Tell me when anyone feels like they really need healing." She called out. 

(24 to hit, 9DMG)

Chance waved her key again, this time pointing it at Ophelia. She was off her game today... she could feel it, but that wasn’t going to stop her from helping. 

(+1 SPD to Ophelia for 2 turns)

After killing the previous familiar, Ophelia moved to get closer to the next one, sending waves of magic towards it as she ran. She actually felt pretty good. 

(15 hit. 2x4=8dmg.)

Percy had almost forgotten how hard it was to kill flying familiars. He groaned and tossed a few more punches at Sweetie.

(16+5, 2x3=6dmg)

Sierra fired again only for the bastard to dodge. If this kept up, killing the familiar was going to take forever.

(4+4=miss)

Valentina lets out another scream of rage, yoyo snapping out in Percy's direction but falling short and reeling back into the cage without hitting anything. (d2 to hit Percy, miss)

The Bambinos divebomb the Magi again.

WHO - d5, 2dmg to Ophelia

WHY - d16, 3dmg to Belladona

WHERE - d1, 1dmg to Self

WHEN - d14, 2dmg to Chance

WHAT - d11, miss Percy

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d5, miss Chance

SWEETIE - d14, 2dmg to Percy

CASSIE - d8, miss Belladona

Health: Belladona 61, Chance 58, Ophelia 49 1SPD for 2 rounds, Percy 41, Sierra 39+64, Valentina 87, Bambinos 3 at 35, WHO at 29, WHERE at 29, WHAT at 27, SWEETIE at 6, CASSIE at 11, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD

Belladona turned to the witch and gritted her teeth. "Let mi rey go!" She yelled as she pulled out a needle filled with black liquid and threw it at the witch poisoning it. 

(24 to hit, 6DMG, Poisoned for four turns)

Getting tired of the constant attacks Chance finally decided to lash out, letting out a yell of frustration as she slashed her key against WHEN. 

(8 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 2 dmg)

Ophelia slashed at the familar again. It was taking a while, but they were getting there.. and everyone seemed to be doing decent.

(13+11 hit. 4 dmg.)

Percy groaned and tried to slash at the bambino, then threw his whip at it. No good, no good. "Thank you Chance! Ophelia, Sierra, just breathe! Everyone, we've got this!"

(6+5, 3 to hit)

Sierra shot again at the familiar.

(13 hit, 1dmg to who)

  
  
  


Valentina sobs, screeching what could almost be cursewords in... Bosnian? (Maybe? Do any of you know Bosnian? Who even knows what language Witches speak...) and sends her yoyo out to smack into The Painful One, finally. (d17 to hit Percy, 5dmg)

The Bambinos swoop down at the magi..

WHO - d19, 3dmg to Ophelia

WHY - d16, 1dmg to Belladona

WHERE - d4, miss Chance

WHEN - d8, miss Chance

WHAT - d10, miss Percy

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d8, miss Chance

SWEETIE - d9, miss Percy

CASSIE - d18, 4dmg to Belladona

Health: Belladona 56, Chance 58, Ophelia 46 +1SPD for 1 rounds, Percy 36, Sierra 39+64, Valentina 81 Poisoned 4 rounds, Bambinos 2 at 35, WHO at 28, WHERE at 29, WHEN at 33 WHAT at 23, SWEETIE at 6, CASSIE at 11, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD

Belladona tried to attack Cassie again but was unable to hit the floating familiar. "Stupid familiars!" She yelled and threw her scalpel at the thing and pulled out a new one.

(9 to hit, 17 to hit, 6dmg)

Chance felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her at the compliment, just barely missing another attack from the awful familiar. Hoping to keep it off its game she smacked it again with her key, eyes widening as she connected with it again. 

(11 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 3 dmg)

Ophelia took a step back from the familar who attacked her, beside swinging her scythe, send four waves of magic towards Who.

(4+11 hit. 4x6=24 dmg)

Percy yanked his mace from his cape and slammed it into Sweetie. "Ophelia! Chance! Nice!"

(11+5, 4dmg)

  
  
  


Sierra huffs as the familiar moves away to attack Ophelia. She fires again, but it ends up going wide since she didn't want to accidentally hit Ophelia instead. Stupid familiars.

(3 miss)

Valentina screams again, this time lashing out in all directions. (d17 to hit ALL magi, 6dmg)

The Bambinos fly around the room, not attacking this round.

Health: Belladona 50, Chance 52, Ophelia 40, Percy 30, Sierra 39+58, Valentina 78 Poisoned 3 rounds, Bambinos 2 at 35, WHO at 4, WHERE at 29, WHEN at 30 WHAT at 23, SWEETIE at 2, CASSIE at 5, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD

Belladona tried to slice at Cassie again but missed. She threw her scalpel in anger. "How is throwing working better?" She muttered to herself.

(10 to hit, 15 to hit 4DMG)

She was doing it! She was really doing it! She ran after one of the familiar, just barely managing to hit it before it flew out of range again. There were so many of them-- how were they supposed to deal with this many?

(7 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 4 dmg)

Ophelia swiped upwards towards one of the famailars flying around her. They had to be getting close.

(10+11 hit. 3x3=9dmg)

Percy slammed his mace into Sweetie again. "Let's keep it up, everyone!"

(13+5, 6dmg)

Sierra aimed for another familiar to avoid shotting another magi, hitting When dead on.

(17 hit, 4dmg to WHEN + 2 round stun)

Valentina thrashes about in her cage, lashing out and screaming in all directions. (d19 to hit ALL magi, 9dmg)

The Bambinos fly around the room, not attacking this round.

Health: Belladona 41, Chance 43, Ophelia 31, Percy 21, Sierra 39+49, Valentina 75 Poisoned 2 rounds, Bambinos 2 at 35, WHO at 4, WHERE at 29, WHEN at 22 Stunned 2 rounds, WHAT at 14, CASSIE at 1, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD, SWEETIE DEAD

Belladona pulls out another scalpel and tries to get at Cassie before it flew away. "Die you fucker." She threw her weapon at the thing and killed it. "Why does that work better?" Was she rusty after a year of having a hoard of grief seeds? 

(11 to hit, 12 to hit 2DMG)

Chance let out a noise of pain at the attack, stumbling back for a moment to gain her footing. She'd never taken damage like this before in a fight... But she was fighting further up than she usually was. She was probably fine... she was a magical after all. She could take a few hits. 

She rushed towards the nearest familiar, WHO in this case, and slashed her key down into it suddenly.

(10 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 4 dmg)

"Oh. Good job Chance!" She said after she saw her strike down a familiar. She swung again at Where, trying to use magic to knock it down, or something like that. 

(4+11 hit. 4x5=20dmg.)

Percy blew some hair out of his eyes, missing another swing at the next bambino. "Thank you! You've got this!" He called out.

(3+5)

Sierra's weapon slipped right as she hit the trigger, cursing as it shoots her in the foot.

(Crit 1, 4dmg to self)

Valentina focuses her rage at The Painful One again, sending her yoyo in their direction and screaming in frustration when it falls short. (d3 to hit Percy, miss)

The Bambinos swoop in as their numbers die off, save WHEN, who is stunned.

WHO - DEAD

WHY - d18, 7dmg to Belladona (self destruct)

WHERE - d11, 4dmg to Chance

WHEN - Stunned

WHAT - d5, miss Percy

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d3, miss Chance

SWEETIE - DEAD

CASSIE - DEAD

Health: Belladona 34, Chance 39, Ophelia 31, Percy 21, Sierra 39+45, Valentina 71 Poisoned 1 rounds, Bambinos WHERE at 9, WHEN at 22 Stunned 1 rounds, WHAT at 14, HONEY at 35, WHO DEAD, WHY DEAD, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD, SWEETIE DEAD, CASSIE DEAD

Belladona looked at Percy. "Percy." She blew a kiss at him and it surrounded him in a red magical armor. "Stay safe." She pulled out a poison filled needle and threw it at the familiar marked with When.

(19 to hit, 5DMG. +73 armor to Percy)

Ophelia almost rolled her eyes at the two of them, but she didn't want to be rude. That was a little corny though. She slashed again at the Where familiar, killing it.

(17 hit. 3x3=9 dmg.)

These familiars were relentless, weren't they? Chance summoned another shield, holding her hand up again as it formed in front of her. Maybe this would help ward some of them off...

(Shield, can take up to 25 damage)

Percy missed trying to throw a punch, then felt the warmth of magic around him. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hadn't realized how much I was hurting, thank you Bebe! Chance, you've got this! Sierra, breathe!"

(2+5, 14+5 to hit, 5dmg to Honey)

"I'll breathe after we finish this!" Sierra yelled back. She was too worried about Luis to care, but she did hope he wouldn't think she was mad at him. She wasn't mad. So, she threw her gun at the familiar he was attacking too, as an 'i've got your back'.

(12+4, 5dmg)

  
  


Valentina screams in rage when she notices CASSIE is dead, and lashes out at The Painful One, since it reminds her of her love. (d8 to hit Percy, miss)

The Bambinos swoop in as their numbers die off.

WHO - DEAD

WHY - DEAD

WHERE - DEAD

WHEN - d15, 2dmg to Ophelia

WHAT - d18, 7dmg to Percy (self destruct)

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d17, 2dmg to Chance

SWEETIE - DEAD

CASSIE - DEAD

Health: Belladona 34, Chance 39 +23, Ophelia 29, Percy 21+66, Sierra 39+45, Valentina 68, Bambinos WHEN at 17 Poisoned 4 rounds, HONEY at 25, WHO DEAD, WHY DEAD, WHERE DEAD, WHAT DEAD, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD, SWEETIE DEAD, CASSIE DEAD

"Of course snac." Belladona noted the two familiars. Great now she can focus on the witch. She pulled out a needle and threw it at the witch with gusto. It hit the witch hard. "Kill the other two familiars I just hit with some strong poison." She called out pulling out her scalpel for her next attack. 

(nat 20. 24DMG. Poisoned 12DMG for 4 rounds)

So the shield had worked. That was good. Maybe now she could get some more damage done. It seemed the best way to support was to get rid of their numbers. She lashed out at Honey, hoping she could give the familiar a taste of its own medicine.

(16 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 1 dmg)

Ophelia nodded and sent a wave of magic towards Honey with her scythe. 

(17+11 hit. 5 dmg.)

Percy formed his knuckle guards again and landed a few hard punches on Honey. "Bebe- do you got the yoyo thing?" He called. He would regret not having gotten to eat this labyrinth in and out...

(14+5, 5x3=15dmg)

Seeing everyone going after Honey, Sierra fires at When.

(14 hit, 2dmg to WHEN [+ 2 rounds stun?] )

Valentina throws herself against the licorice bars of her cage, screaming curses and rattling the table the cage was rooted to. She lashes out in all directions, as her familiars die. (d16 to hit ALL Magi, 12dmg)

The Bambinos swoop in as their numbers die off, save WHEN, who is stunned.

WHO - DEAD

WHY - DEAD

WHERE - DEAD

WHEN - Stunned

WHAT - DEAD

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d9, miss Chance

SWEETIE - DEAD

CASSIE - DEAD

Health: Belladona 22, Chance 39 +11, Ophelia 21, Percy 21+44, Sierra 39+33, Valentina 44 Poisoned 4 rounds, Bambinos WHEN at 13 Poisoned 3 rounds Stunned 2 rounds, HONEY at 4, WHO DEAD, WHY DEAD, WHERE DEAD, WHAT DEAD, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD, SWEETIE DEAD, CASSIE DEAD

"I think the poison will take care of the witch." Belladona called out after getting hit. The needed to get rid of the familiars. She attacked When with everyone going at Honey. She was able to get several attacks in. 

(12 to hit, 12DMG)

Chance was amazed at the damage she was doing. Was this what it was like to be a magical that could take out enemies? Raising her shield to block Honey's attack she gave one last swing at the familiar, cheering as it went down. 

(18 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 4 dmg)

Ophelia took a step back, seeing that Chance took care of the familiar she was fighting, and turned around to smack the last one out of the air, killing it as it hit the ground.

(13+11 hit. 1 dmg.)

Percy tripped, blowing hair out of his face again. Okay... All that was left to do was save Luis. He grabbed his mace and chucked it up at the witch. "Bebe! Make sure it doesn't hit Lu too?"

(2, 12+5, 5 dmg)

Sierra ran forward and fired at the witch's stupid face. She wouldn't let it hurt Luis. No fucking way in hell.

(11+4 to hit, 4dmg to witch)

Valentina screams once more, rattling the bars of her prison as her familiars drop like flies. (d18 to hit ALL Magi, 9dmg)

The Bambinos swoop in as their numbers die off.

WHO - DEAD

WHY - DEAD

WHERE - DEAD

WHEN - DEAD

WHAT - DEAD

BABY - DEAD

LOVE - DEAD

HONEY - d3, miss Chance (self destruct)

SWEETIE - DEAD

CASSIE - DEAD

Health: Belladona 13, Chance 39 +2, Ophelia 12, Percy 21+35, Sierra 39+24, Valentina 32 Poisoned 3 rounds, Bambinos WHO DEAD, WHY DEAD, WHERE DEAD, WHEN DEAD, WHAT DEAD, BABY DEAD, LOVE DEAD, HONEY DEAD, SWEETIE DEAD, CASSIE DEAD

"I wont let him get hurt." Belladona yelled and jumped at the witch digging her scalpel into it. "Die you fucker." She said to it before she pulled her weapon out and jumped off. "Luis we'll get you out." She said once she was down and looked at the cage. 

(14 to hit, 7DMG)

Chance rushed forward after Belladona, slamming her key as hard as she could into the witch. It was nearly down now! They just all had to work together! 

(19 to hit, defense cut in half for attack, 5 dmg)

Ophelia stayed where she stood, and tried to a wave of magic towards the witch, but it was weaker than she expected. At least it hit.

(9+11 hit. 1 dmg.)

Percy pulled another mace out, racing up the stairs, and when he got close enough, he slammed it into the witch. She'd been attacking him all night, and the black bar over her mouth seemed to be censoring whatever she was screaming. The noise was worse up here, and this hit was his only reprieve.

(16+5, 7dmg)

Sierra fired again. Another good hit. This thing was going down.

(17 hit, 5dmg)

Valentina lashes out in a random direction with her yoyo, scared and in pain and so, so, SO ANGRY. (d20 to hit Ophelia, 12dmg)

  
  


Health: Belladona 13, Chance 39 +2, Ophelia 0, Percy 21+35, Sierra 39+24, Valentina DEAD, Bambinos DEAD

Belladona watched as the witched attacked and then died. She looked at Ophelia pulled out a red needle and threw it at her healing her up. She then ran over to the now open change. "Luis!" She called out in a panic as she entered the cage. There he was curled up. Her heart hurt seeing him like this. She picked him up. She wouldn't be able to heal him due to him not being a magi. Standing up she stumbled a little. "Sierra, Percy! I found him!" She called out as she started to make her way to the entrance of the cage. He was more awkward to carry due to his height. 

(Full health to Ophelia)

Chance gasped when Ophelia went down, rushing to her side to make sure she was alright. She flinched at Belladona's heal, having not realized what it was at first. Oh... so she was going to be alright then...? At least the witch and all the familiars were finally dead...

As she as she was hit, Ophelia blacked out and collapsed to the ground. And almost as suddenly she was back. She was alive. God. It still hurt. "The witch?" She asked Chance. "Is it dead?"

Percy was at the entrance, taking the boy in. He didn't look too poor, but Percy was still worried. "Give him to me, Bebe, c'mon." He shifted things so that he could get Luis piggy-backed on him, Luis' arms slung around his neck, Percy's own arms holding the legs up and keeping the boy close. "I've got him."

Sierra ran up to them. "How is he?" she called out.

Belladona made sure Luis was safe on Percy's back. "He's unconscious but looks fine." She said. "How are you two? I got one more heal if you guys need it." She pulled out another red needle. If neither of them used it she would but she wanted to make sure first. Something she never did, but seeing Luis on the floor like that scared her. She wanted to keep them all with her as long as possible.

"It is!" Chance smiled, happy to see that Ophelia was alright after all. "We did it!" She cheered excitedly.

Ophelia nodded, relived that the fighting was done for the night. She wasn't sure how well she would do if she had to continue fighting. It was disappointing. She had thought she had been getting better, getting strong enough. But if Belladona wasn't here... she didn't know what would have happen. She gently pick the needle out of her arm, and made a mental note to thank her later, when she wasn't busy with... other stuff.

Percy pressed his nose into Luis' arm. The same clothes he'd been in during the meeting... His heart was pounding in his throat. "He's alive. Sierra, is it okay if you crash at Belladonna's tonight? I don't want him to be overwhelmed." He was careful as he went down the stairs, the girls close by.

"I- uh- sure.." Sierra said. She didn't really want to, but it would be for the best. She looked to Belladona to see what she thought.

Belladona shook her head. "Percy. You and Luis can stay in my main floor room and Sierra and I will be up stairs." She sighed. "I don't want to overwhelm him but we're worried to. And if needed I do have some medical training." She had picked up a lot over the years and she used to read about it when she first became a magi. "It can be just you two till he's ready. I'm already worried sick." She clutched her stomach a bit and grabbed at her head with her other hand. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She could have lost one of them. She just got them in her life. She had something more then her self and for a moment she thought she was going to lose it. "Please. If something is wrong it will take us time to get to you. But-but- if we're there then-" She really was freaking out over this. He was fine right? He had to be fine.

Ophelia let out a small sigh. And slowly started to push herself off the ground. Everything hurt.. but her right arm was the worst off. She assumed that where she got hit, although it was hard to remember. A side effect of being unconscious she assumed. She just wanted to go home.

Percy's heart stuttered as Bella started crying. Shit- He stepped closer. "Wait- Bebe- stop, it's okay, I just-" Why was he even trying to get Luis alone? Was he scared, or being selfish? He pressed his forehead to hers. "Breathe, calm down, it's okay. We're all okay. Breathe. Reel it in, okay love?" He murmured the last part, sure that only the three of them- barring, of course, the unconscious Luis- would hear it. "I... we can get him to your place, and someone can go get some clothes from my house?" He offered. "Lu's been in these clothes for days. And... he's gonna need a shower and some space. We got this. It's okay. I'm sorry."

"I can grab some if you want?" Sierra volunteered. She felt too on edge and didn't want to just standstill.

Belladona tried to breath, it was shaky but she needed to breath. They would all be close. Nothing would happen. And if something did she would be there they all would be. Her brain wouldn't shut off about her worries but she needed to focus on Luis not her. "Yeah okay. Thats fair." She said softly with a shaky voice. She felt so weak, why does she have to feel so weak? If Luis was a magi then she could really help but he wasn't not yet. She just focused on the others. That would help her. "There are showers and a lot space in my house." She said with a failed laugh. "God I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing she really was.

Ophelia looked over to where the rest of the group was, where they were taking care of Luis she assumed. They all seemed busy enough worrying about him. She didn't want to ask for any help when she really didn't need it. She got up and started to exit the labyrinth.

  
  
  


Percy froze. Shit. Ophelia had taken a really hard hit today, they all had. He leaned back and called out to her. "Text me later! I'll check in tomorrow!" He couldn't do much else, especially not with Bella panicking and Luis unconscious. But... he had a bad feeling, and he needed to be there when Lu woke up. Especially because it'd been so long since they talked alone... He swallowed. "Thank you Si. I'm sorry... Just breathe, yeah? Take it slow. Let's get out of here."

"I'm gonna go get the clothes, I'll meet you at Belladona's place?" Sierra yelled, already running to the entrance. She really wanted to make sure Luis was ok, but she also couldn't stand to look at it. It was too much.

Belladona pulled away still working on breathing. "Lets- go -home." She got out between breaths. She had been so scared. She still was. Why did she even agree to this? Cause she liked them but why did it hurt. She shook her head. "Are- you- going- to- be- okay- Percy?"

Percy glanced at her. "I'm... I'm not worried about me." It was true. He was hurting, but he was fine. He was more worried about Ophelia and her injuries, which he wished he could do more about. Chance and making sure she knew she was doing well. Sierra and talking to her about what'd happened. Belladonna right now. Luis...

Belladona nodded. "I healed Ophelia to full health before I looked for Luis." She got out in a smoother motion still pausing to try and breath in and not start panicking again. "Give me a bit and I can heal you and Sierra up to full as well." She detransformed and just held her soul gem, her hands weren't stable enough to clip it into her hair yet.

Percy bit his lip. He wanted to help, but he was already overwhelmed with his list of 'things that needed doing'. "It's fine, focus on Sierra. I'm good. That armor you let me borrow really helped, Bebe." He offered a smile. If she was okay, then this was fine, right?


End file.
